Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Baby Bop's Birthday 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:9052:523B:892D:B0E7-20190720001141
Jahreswidmungen * Das Schweinsohr (Gomphus clavatus) ist Pilz des Jahres. (Deutsche Gesellschaft für Mykologie) * Die Feldlerche (Alauda arvensis) ist Vogel des Jahres. (NABU/Deutschland) * Die Wildbirne (Pyrus communis) ist Baum des Jahres. (Kuratorium Baum des Jahres/Deutschland) * Die Sumpf-Stendelwurz (Epipactis palustris) ist Orchidee des Jahres. (Arbeitskreis Heimische Orchideen/Deutschland) * Salbei ist Heilpflanze des Jahres. (Verband der Heilkräuterfreunde Deutschlands e. V.) * Die Unke (Bombina) ist Tier des Jahres. (Schutzgemeinschaft Deutsches Wild) * Der Strömer (Leuciscus souffia agassizi) ist der Fisch des Jahres. (Verband Deutscher Sportfischer e. V.) * Die Weiße gehörnte Heidschnucke und der Altdeutsche Hütehund sind Haustiere des Jahres. (GEH) Ereignisse Politik und Weltgeschehen Januar * 1. Januar: Flavio Cotti wird erneut Bundespräsident der Schweiz. * 1. Januar: Deutschland. Der Beschluss über die Abschaffung der Gewerbekapitalsteuer tritt in Kraft. * 1. Januar: Deutschland. Der Solidaritätszuschlag wird von 7,7 auf 5,5 % gesenkt. * 1. Januar: Honduras. Carlos Roberto Flores Facussé tritt sein Amt als Staats- und Regierungschef an. * 1. Januar: Malediven. Die neue Verfassung tritt in Kraft. * 1. Januar: Kooperationsabkommen zwischen Mazedonien und der EU * 2. Januar: Ausbruch der Vogelgrippe H5N1 in Hongkong * 4. Januar: Israel. Außenminister David Levy tritt zurück. * 4. Januar: Valdas Adamkus wird Staatspräsident in Litauen. * 7. Januar: Ottawa, Kanada. Der Rechtsanspruch der Ureinwohner auf das von ihnen bereits vor der Ankunft der Europäer besiedelte Land wird von Obersten Gericht bestätigt. * 11. Januar: Kuba. Direktwahlen zur Nationalversammlung * 16. Januar: Die Präsidenten der USA, Estlands, Lettlands und Litauens unterzeichnen die „US-Baltic Charter of Partnership“. * 16. Januar: Der Bundestag genehmigt den Lauschangriff. * 17. Januar: Die Webseite Drudge Report spekuliert über eine Affäre im Weißen Haus, in die US-Präsident Bill Clinton verwickelt sein soll. Als die Washington Post vier Tage später das Thema aufgreift, entwickelt sich die Lewinsky-Affäre. * 21. Januar: Papst Johannes Paul II. besucht Kuba. Februar * 1. Februar: Costa Rica. Miguel Anguel Rodriguez Echeverría wird Staats- und Regierungschef * 1. Februar: Litauen. Assoziierungsvertrag mit der EU mini|Lewon Hakobi Ter-Petrosjan * 3. Februar: Armenien. Staatspräsident Lewon Ter-Petrosjan tritt zurück * 5. Februar: Deutschland. Bundespräsident Roman Herzog auf Staatsbesuch in der Ukraine * 6. Februar: Korsika, Frankreich. Der Präfekt Claude Erignac wird auf der Straße erschossen * 8. Februar: Ein Volksentscheid in Bayern bewirkt die Streichung des Passus zur Todesstrafe aus der bayerischen Landesverfassung. * 9. Februar: Georgien. Zweites Attentat auf Eduard Schewardnadse * 16. Februar: In Indien beginnt die Parlamentswahl, die sich über mehrere Tage bis zum 7. März hinzieht. * 10. Februar: Die Todesstrafe in Aserbaidschan wird abgeschafft. * 17. Februar: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht verschafft in seinem 10. Rundfunk-Urteil Fernsehsendern ein unentgeltliches Kurzberichterstattungsrecht, um einem Informationsmonopol vorzubeugen. * 24. Februar: Laos. Khamtay Siphandone wird Staatspräsident * 28. Februar: Eskalation der Lage im Kosovo März * 1. März: Kooperationsabkommen zwischen Tunesien und der EU * 1. März: Das Partnerschafts- und Kooperationsabkommen zwischen Deutschland und der Ukraine tritt in Kraft mini|Ezer Weizman 1978 in Camp David * 4. März: Israel. Staatspräsident Ezer Weizmann wird in seinem Amt bestätigt * 10. März: Chile. General Augusto Pinochet Ugarte legt sein Amt als Oberkommandierender des Heeres nieder * 10. März: Indonesien. Hadji Mohamed Suharto wird zum sechsten Mal als Staats- und Regierungschef bestätigt * 11. März: Dänemark. Ministerpräsident Poul Nyrup Rasmussen wird in seinem Amt bestätigt * 15. März: Sofia, Bulgarien. Besuch von Papst Johannes Paul II. * 17. März: Volksrepublik China. Zhu Rongji wird Ministerpräsident. Staatspräsident Jiang Zemin wird in seinem Amt bestätigt * 17. März: Der Ausnahmezustand in Sambia wird aufgehoben * 18. März: Veröffentlichung von Windows 98. * 19. März: Indien. Atal Bihari Vajpayee wird Premierminister * 23. März: In Russland entlässt Präsident Boris Jelzin überraschend den langjährigen Ministerpräsidenten Wiktor Tschernomyrdin sowie das gesamte Kabinett. Geschäftsführender Ministerpräsident wird Energieminister Sergej Kirijenko. * 25. März: Argentinien. Aufhebung der Amnestiegesetze von 1987 * 25. März: Kirgisistan. Kubanischbek Schumalijew wird neuer Regierungschef * 30. März: Rückkehr von Prinz Ranariddh aus dem Exil nach Kambodscha * 31. März: Beginn der Verhandlungen über Estlands EU-Beitritt * 31. März: Die Bayerische Grenzpolizei geht in der Bayerischen Staatlichen Polizei auf. April * 1. April: Bolivien, Ecuador, Kolumbien, Peru und Venezuela unterzeichnen einen Vertrag zur besseren Zusammenarbeit und Drogenbekämpfung * 1. April: Botswana. Staatspräsident Quett Ketumile Joni Masire tritt im Alter von 72 Jahren zurück. Neuer Staatspräsident wird Festus Gontobanye Mogae * 9. April: Armenien. Robert Kotscharjan wird Staatspräsident * 10. April: Mehrparteiengespräche zwischen Großbritannien und Irland * 15. April: Tod von Pol Pot in Kambodscha * 18. April: Volksrepublik China. Regimekritiker Wang Dan wird aus gesundheitlichen Gründen vorzeitig aus der Haft entlassen * 18. April: Großbritannien schließt ein Friedensabkommen mit der IRA * 19. April: Thomas Klestil wird im Amt als Bundespräsident in Österreich bestätigt * 20. April: Auflösung der Rote Armee Fraktion * 22. April: Konkordat zwischen dem Heiligen Stuhl und Sachsen-Anhalt * 23. April: Belgien. Ausbruch des mutmaßlichen Kindermörders Marc Dutroux aus dem Gefängnis * 24. April: Ruanda. 22 Todesurteile werden öffentlich vollstreckt * 24. April: Moskau: Die russische Staatsduma bestätigt den von Präsident Boris Jelzin vorgeschlagenen 35-jährigen Sergej Kirijenko in geheimer Abstimmung als Ministerpräsidenten, nachdem er zuvor zweimal abgelehnt worden war. * 26. April: Guatemala-Stadt, Guatemala. Bischof Juan Gerardi wird ermordet * 29. April: Das Kyoto-Protokoll über Klimaänderungen wird von 20 weiteren Staaten sowie der Europäischen Union unterzeichnet; insgesamt sind es damit 34 Unterzeichner, darunter Deutschland, Österreich und die Schweiz * 30. April: Friedensabkommen für Nordirland („Karfreitagsabkommen“, ) Mai * 2. Mai: Die Staats- und Regierungschefs der Europäischen Union beschließen in Brüssel die Einführung des Euro.Haus der Geschichte der Bundesrepublik Deutschland: Euro * 4. Mai: Armenien. Außenminister Wartan Oskanjan besucht Deutschland * 4. Mai: Alois Estermann wird zum Kommandanten der Schweizergarde gekürt und zehn Stunden später ermordet * 9. Mai: Algier, Algerien. Explosion einer Bombe in einem Café. 17 Verletzte * 11. Mai: Indien. Unterirdische Atomtests * 12. Mai: Grenzstreit zwischen Eritrea und Äthiopien * 13. Mai: Indien: Unterirdische Atomtests * 15. Mai: Benin. Staatspräsident Mathieu Kérékou übernimmt auch den Posten des Regierungschefs * 21. Mai: Indonesien Rücktritt des Präsidenten Suharto * 22. Mai: Belfast: Referendum in Nordirland zum Karfreitagsabkommen * 22. Mai: Dublin: Referendum in der Republik Irland zum Karfreitagsabkommen * 22. Mai: Algerien. Bombenanschlag in El-Harrach. 15 Tote * 24. Mai: Parlamentswahlen in Senegal * 26. Mai: Rahmenabkommen zwischen Deutschland und Kolumbien über technische Zusammenarbeit Juni mini|Logo von Attac Deutschland mini|Bangabandhu-Brücke über die Jamuna * 3. Juni: Gründung von Attac * 5. Juni: Beiderseitige Luftangriffe zwischen Eritrea und Äthiopien * 6. Juni: Burundi. Beginn der Übergangsverfassung * 8. Juni: Nigeria. Entlassung aller politischen Gefangenen * 12. Juni: Burundi. Pierre Buyoya wird Staatspräsident der Übergangsregierung * 15. Juni: Bosnien und Herzegowina. Der Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen verlängert das Mandat der Friedenstruppe SFOR * 15. Juni: Kooperationsabkommen zwischen Bahrain und der EU * 15. Juni: Burundi. Erste Friedensgespräche mit Tansania * 21. Juni: Gnassingbé Eyadéma wird als Staatspräsident in Togo in seinem Amt bestätigt * 21. Juni: Burundi. Waffenstillstandsvertrag mit den Hutu-Rebellen * 22. Juni: Bosnien und Herzegowina. Die „Konvertibilna Marka“ ersetzt alle drei bestehenden Währungen * 23. Juni: Die neu erbaute Bangabandhu-Brücke wird in Bangladesch für den Eisenbahn- und Autoverkehr freigegeben. * 25. Juni: Volksrepublik China. US-Präsident Bill Clinton trifft zu einem mehrtägigen Besuch in Peking ein * 25. Juni: Großbritannien. Wahlen in Nordirland * 29. Juni: Dänemark. Ein verschärftes Ausländergesetz tritt in Kraft * 30. Juni: Erstmals Kommunalwahlen in Mosambik Juli * 1. Juli: Deutschland. Änderungen im Eheschließungsrecht treten in Kraft mini|Mehrere Maschinen am neuen Hong Kong International Airport * 6. Juli: Der auf der Insel Chek Lap Kok neu erbaute Hong Kong International Airport nimmt seinen Betrieb auf und ersetzt den Flughafen Kai Tak. * 8. Juli: Viktor Orbán wird Ministerpräsident in Ungarn * 12. Juli: Jamil Mahuad wird Staatspräsident in Ecuador * 17. Juli: Irak und Syrien schließen einen Vertrag über eine neue Erdölleitung * 21. Juli: Alan Shepard, der erste Amerikaner im All, stirbt * 22. Juli: Iran testet erfolgreich eine Mittelstreckenrakete. Reichweite etwa 1.300 km * 26. Juli: Erste eigene Nationalwahlen in Kambodscha * 27. Juli: Deutschland und Armenien unterzeichnen ein Abkommen über finanzielle Zusammenarbeit * 30. Juli: Japan. Der bisherige Außenminister Keizō Obuchi wird neuer Regierungschef * 31. Juli: Volksrepublik China. Pekings ehemaliger Bürgermeister Chen Xitong wird wegen Korruption (2,2 Milliarden USD) zu 16 Jahren Haft verurteilt August * 2. August: Einmarsch militärischer Truppen aus Ruanda und Uganda in die Demokratische Republik Kongo * 3. August: Waffenstillstandsvertrag zwischen Eritrea und Äthiopien * 7. August: Bombenanschlag auf die US-Botschaften in Daressalam, Tansania mit zehn Toten, sowie in Nairobi, Kenia mit 253 Toten, über 5.000 Verletzten * 8. August: Iran. Die iranischen Diplomaten in Afghanistan werden ermordet * 10. August: Ecuador. Jamil Mahuad wird Staatspräsident * 12. August: Bhutan. König Jigme Singye Wangchuck bestimmt, dass die Regierung nicht mehr von ihm ernannt, sondern gewählt wird * 17. August: Russland erklärt den Staatsbankrott. * 20. August: Operation Infinite Reach: Als Vergeltung für die Bombenanschläge auf die US-Botschaften in Kenia und Tansania greift die US-Luftwaffe überraschend Ziele in Afghanistan und Sudan an. Mit von Kriegsschiffen abgefeuerten Marschflugkörpern wird auch die Asch-Schifa-Arzneimittelfabrik im sudanesischen al-Chartum Bahri zerstört. * 23. August: Moskau: Überraschend entlässt der russische Präsident Boris Jelzin Ministerpräsident Sergei Kirijenko nach nur fünfmonatiger Amtszeit. * 25. August: Freigabe der neuen Weserbrücke des Mittellandkanals in Minden für den Schiffverkehr * 28. August: Belize. Said Wilbert Musa wird Premierminister * 31. August: Algier, Algerien. Bombenanschlag. 19 Tote, 60 Verletzte September * 2. September: Flugzeugabsturz vor Peggy’s Cove, Nova Scotia des Swissair-Flug 111 mit 229 Toten. * 2. September: Arusha, Tansania. Mit dem Akayesu-Urteil des Internationalen Strafgerichtshofs für Ruanda erfolgt erstmals in der Rechtsgeschichte eine Verurteilung auf der Basis der 1948 beschlossenen Konvention über die Verhütung und Bestrafung des Völkermordes. * 4. September: Unterzeichnung des Wye II-Abkommens in Sharm El-Sheikh, Ägypten * 7. September Gründung von Google, Inc. in Menlo Park, California, durch Stanford University Ph.D. Kandidaten Larry Page and Sergey Brin. * 11. September: Bucheon: Eine Gasverkaufstelle fing hatte einen schweren Gasunfall. * 18. September: Algerien. Bombenanschlag in Tiaret. 22 Tote, 30 Verletzte * 25. September: Mikuláš Dzurinda wird Ministerpräsident in der Slowakei * 27. September: Wahlen zum 14. Bundestag der Bundesrepublik Deutschland führen zum Ende der 16 Jahre andauernden „Ära Kohl“, Gerhard Schröder wird Bundeskanzler in einer Koalition von SPD und den Grünen. Die letztgenannten sind damit erstmals in ihrer Geschichte an der Bundesregierung beteiligt * 28. September: Albanien. Regierungschef Fatos Nano tritt zurück * 29. September: Albanien. Pandeli Majko wird neuer Regierungschef Oktober mini|John Winston Howard im Jahr 1997 * 3. Oktober: In Australien wird Premierminister John Winston Howard in seinem Amt bestätigt * 4. Oktober: Fernando Henrique Cardoso wird zum zweiten Mal Präsident von Brasilien * 6. Oktober: Vernon Shaw wird Staatspräsident Dominicas. * 6. Oktober: Der britische Premierminister Tony Blair besucht die Volksrepublik China. * 9. Oktober: Ariel Scharon wird neuer israelischer Außenminister. * 9. Oktober: Der italienische Ministerpräsident Romano Prodi tritt zurück. * 11. Oktober: Bei den Präsidentschaftswahlen in Aserbaidschan wird Heydər Əliyev wieder als Präsident gewählt. * 11. Oktober: Bei der Verleihung des Friedenspreises des Deutschen Buchhandels löst Preisträger Martin Walser mit seiner Rede in der Frankfurter Paulskirche die Walser-Bubis-Kontroverse aus. * 15. Oktober: Kirgisistan wird Mitglied der Welthandelsorganisation (WTO) * 16. Oktober: Der ehemalige Diktator Chiles Augusto Pinochet Ugarte wird in London unter Hausarrest gestellt * 16. Oktober: auf den Malediven wird Staatspräsident Maumoon Abdul Gayoom für fünf Jahre wiedergewählt * 17. Oktober: In Kirgisistan gibt es ein Referendum zur Einführung des Privateigentums an Grund und Boden. * 18. Oktober: Parlamentswahlen in Mazedonien * 21. Oktober: Massimo D’Alema wird neuer Regierungschef in Italien. * 26. Oktober: Wolfgang Thierse wird zum deutschen Bundestagspräsidenten gewählt. * 27. Oktober: Gerhard Schröder wird zum deutschen Bundeskanzler gewählt. * 28. Oktober: Das oberste Zivilgericht in London hebt den Haftbefehl gegen Augusto Pinochet Ugarte auf. November * 8. November: In einem Referendum in Neukaledonien wird das einige Monate zuvor unterzeichnete Abkommen von Nouméa durch die Wähler befürwortet. * 10. November: Estland. Polen. Slowenien. Tschechien. Ungarn. Beginn der Beitrittsverhandlungen mit der EU * 15. November: Burkina Faso. Blaise Compaoré wird zum zweiten Mal als Staatspräsident gewählt * 21. November: Iran. Die iranischen Oppositionellen Dariush und Parwaneh Forouhar werden in Teheran ermordet * 23. November: Volksrepublik China. Staats- und Parteichef Jiang Zemin und Präsident Boris Jelzin, Russland, unterzeichnen in Moskau, Russland das Grenzabkommen über den gesamten Grenzverlauf zwischen den beiden Staaten * 24. November: Émile Lahoud wird Staatspräsident des Libanon * 24. November: Sailele Tuilaʻepa Malielegaoi wird Premierminister in Samoa * 25. November: Das oberste Zivilgericht in London, Großbritannien, nimmt die Aufhebung des Haftbefehls gegen Augusto Pinochet Ugarte zurück * 26. November: Irland. Tony Blair hält eine Rede vor dem irischen Parlament und ist somit der erste britische Premierminister seit der Gründung der Republik Irland, der eine Rede vor dem Parlament halten darf * 29. November: Volksrepublik China. Besuch des Staats- und Parteichef Jiang Zemin in Japan. Dies ist gleichzeitig der erste Besuch eines chinesischen Staatspräsidenten in Japan * 30. November: Amtsantritt von Hun Sen als Regierungschef von Kambodscha * 30. November: Parlamentswahlen in Syrien Dezember * 1. Dezember: Albanien. Die erste demokratische Verfassung tritt in Kraft * 5. Dezember: Bei der Wahl des Legislativ-Yuans der Republik China (Taiwan) kann die Kuomintang ihre Regierungsmehrheit behaupten. * 6. Dezember: El Hadi Omar Bongo Ondimba wird nach demokratischen Wahlen erneut Staatspräsident von Gabun * 6. Dezember: In Venezuela gewinnt Hugo Chávez die Präsidentschaftswahlen mit einer Antikorruptions- und Antiarmutskampagne, die ihm 56 Prozent der Wählerstimmen einbringt. * 7. Dezember: das Bündnis für Arbeit, Ausbildung und Wettbewerbsfähigkeit traf sich zum ersten Mal. * 10. Dezember: Bulgarien. Abschaffung der Todesstrafe * 14. Dezember: Guinea. Staatspräsident Lansana Conté wird in seinem Amt bestätigt * 15. Dezember: Algerien. Smail Hamdani wird Ministerpräsident * 16. bis 18. Dezember: amerikanisch-britische Luftangriffe gegen den Irak („Operation Desert Fox“) * 17. Dezember: Das oberste Zivilgericht in London, Großbritannien, nimmt den Beschluss gegen die Aufhebung des Haftbefehls gegen Augusto Pinochet Ugarte wieder zurück * 18. Dezember: Guinea. Wiederwahl von Lansana Conté als Staatspräsident * 20. Dezember: Volksrepublik China. Der Regimekritiker Liu Nianchun wird vorzeitig aus der Haft entlassen und in die USA abgeschoben * 25. Dezember: Kambodscha. Khieu Samphan und Nuon Chea, zwei ehemalige Führer der Khmer Rouge (Roten Khmer), ergeben sich * 26. Dezember: Angola. Ein Flugzeug der Vereinten Nationen wird von der UNITA beschossen und stürzt ab. 14 Tote * 31. Dezember: Bulgarien. Der IWF gewährt einen neuen Kredit in Höhe von 1,6 Mrd. USD * 31. Dezember: Tel Aviv, Israel. Die amerikanische Botschaft wird wegen Bombendrohung geräumt Wirtschaft Das Volumen der 1998 weltweit angekündigten Mergers & Acquisitions betrug rund 2,5 Billionen US-Dollar, was eine Steigerung von 55 Prozent im Vergleich zum Vorjahr bedeutet. Vollzogen wurden etwa 20.670 Transaktionen mit einem Gesamtvolumen von 2,1 Billionen US-Dollar. Der am 27. November angekündigte Zusammenschluss von Exxon und Mobil zu ExxonMobil war mit einem angekündigten Volumen von 86 Mrd. US-Dollar der Spitzenreiter.M&A Review, Nr. 2/1999, S. 68. * 20. Januar: Der mutmaßlich witterungsbedingte Ausfall einer alten Stromleitung beschwört in der Folgezeit eine Stromkrise in der Innenstadt von Auckland herauf. Erst nach fünf Wochen ist dort die komplette Versorgung mit elektrischer Energie provisorisch wiederhergestellt. * 26. Januar: Der US-amerikanische Computer-Hersteller Digital Equipment Corporation (DEC) wird vom Konkurrenten Compaq gekauft. * 5. März: Das Gesetz zur Kontrolle und Transparenz im Unternehmensbereich gestattet deutschen Aktiengesellschaften den ihnen bislang unerlaubten Erwerb eigener Aktien unter bestimmten Bedingungen. * 1. April: Deutschland. Fusion der Stahlkonzerne Thyssen und Krupp-Hoesch * 22. April: Luxemburg regelt durch Gesetz die Errichtung der Zentralbank von Luxemburg * 7. Mai: London, Großbritannien. Bekanntmachung der geplanten Fusion von Chrysler Corporation und Daimler-Benz AG * 22. Mai: In Lissabon wird die Expo 98 eröffnet, die erste Weltausstellung in Portugal. Ihr Themenschwerpunkt sind die Ozeane. * 1. Juni: Die Europäische Zentralbank wird als Rechtsnachfolgerin des Europäischen Währungsinstituts gegründet. Unter ihrem Präsidenten Wim Duisenberg bereitet sie die dritte und letzte Stufe der Europäischen Währungsunion, die Einführung des Euro als Gemeinschaftswährung, vor. * 11. August: Die American Oil Company (Amoco) gibt ihre Fusion mit British Petroleum (BP) bekannt. * 31. August: Bosnien und Herzegowina. Der deutsche VW-Konzern eröffnet wieder sein Werk in Sarajevo * 1. September: Die neue HypoVereinsbank entsteht durch die Fusion der Bayerischen Hypotheken- und Wechselbank mit der Bayerischen Vereinsbank. * 18. September: Die Aktionäre der Daimler-Benz AG und Chrysler Corporation stimmen auf ihrer jeweiligen Hauptversammlung mehrheitlich der Fusion der Unternehmen zur DaimlerChrysler AG zu. * Oktober: Smart beginnt mit dem Verkauf ihres ersten Autos, dem smart city-coupé. * 8. Oktober: Der Flughafen Oslo-Gardermoen wird eröffnet und zählt zu den modernsten Airports in Europa. * Posterijen, Telegrafie en Telefonie, das staatliche Post- und Telekommunikationsunternehmen der Niederlande wird als KPN NV privatisiert. * Zusammenschluss von Exxon und Mobil Oil * Entstehung des Unternehmens Citigroup durch die Fusion der Citicorp und der Travelers Group * Das japanische Unternehmen Daihatsu wird vom japanischen Unternehmen Toyota übernommen * Erstmaliges Stattfinden der Jobparade * Gründung des Center for Digital Technology and Management der LMU/TU München * Das italienische Unternehmen Assicurazioni Generali übernimmt die Mehrheit am deutschen Versicherungsunternehmen Aachener und Münchener. Wissenschaft und Technik * 29. Januar: Kanada, Japan, Russland, die USA sowie die Mitgliedsstaaten der europäischen ESA schließen den Vertrag über den Bau der internationalen Raumstation ISS ab. * 24. März: Erste computergestützte Knochensegmentnavigation, durchgeführt am Klinikum der Universität Regensburg * 29. März: In Lissabon wird die Ponte Vasco da Gama für den Straßenverkehr freigegeben. Das Bauwerk überspannt den Fluss Tejo und ist mit über 17 Kilometern Länge die längste Brücke Europas. * 5. April: Japan. Die längste Hängebrücke mit 3.911 m wird eröffnet. * 4. Juli: Japan. Die erste Raumsonde Japans wird Richtung Mars geschickt. * 26. September: Entdeckung des erdnahen Asteroiden Itokawa * 31. Dezember: Um Mitternacht stellt die deutsche Küstenfunkstelle Norddeich Radio ihren Betrieb ein. * Eine neue Art der Gattung Archboldomys, die Palanan-Spitzmausratte, wird beschrieben. * Der Apple iMac kommt auf den Markt. * Der Arzneistoff Viagra (Sildenafil) kommt auf den Markt. Gesellschaft * 4. Mai: In Deutschland wird das Kranzgeld, ein zivilrechtlicher Entschädigungsanspruch von Frauen, im Hinblick auf geänderte Moralvorstellungen nach 98 Jahren abgeschafft. * 15. September: Brüssel, Belgien. Die Europäische Kommission gibt die Potenzpille Viagra frei. * 10. Dezember: In Südafrika gründeten Zackie Achmat und weitere Personen die Treatment Action Campaign. * In Freiburg im Breisgau findet unter dem Motto „Lesben und Lesben lassen“ das Lesben-Frühlings-Treffen statt. * Mit dem ersten DNA-Massentest in Deutschland wird der mehrfache Mädchenmörder Ronny Rieken überführt. Kultur * 6. Januar: Unbekannte sägen der Skulptur Kleine Meerjungfrau im Kopenhagener Hafen ein zweites Mal den Kopf ab. Der erste Vandalismus dieser Art datiert aus dem Jahr 1964. * 13. Februar: Das Canberra Museum and Gallery wird eröffnet. * 10. März: Kulturabkommen zwischen Deutschland und Südafrika. In Kraft seit dem 10. Januar 2000. * 6. Juni: Am ersten „Sozialen Tag“ von Schüler Helfen Leben tauschen 35.000 Schülerinnen und Schüler in Schleswig-Holstein ihre Schulbank gegen einen bezahlten Job und spenden fast eine Million Euro für mildtätige Zwecke. * 1. August: In den deutschsprachigen Ländern tritt die Rechtschreibreform in Kraft. * Das Fahrradverleihsystem Call a Bike startet in Deutschland. * Das Armando Museum wird eröffnet. * Die National Portrait Gallery (Canberra) wird gegründet. * Das Berliner Medizinhistorische Museum wird (wieder)eröffnet. * Das Musée d’Art Moderne et Contemporain de Strasbourg wird eröffnet. Musik * 5. März: Das Musical The Boy from Oz wird in Sydney im His Majesty’s Theatre uraufgeführt. * Mai: Das dritte Europäische Jugendchor-Festival (EJCF) findet in Basel statt. * 9. Mai: Dana International gewinnt in Birmingham mit dem Lied Diva für Israel die 43. Auflage des Eurovision Song Contest. * 19. September: Uraufführung der Oper A Streetcar Named Desire von André Previn an der San Francisco Opera. * Die britische Band New Order feiert beim Reading Festival ein Comeback nach fünf Jahren Trennung. * Gründung der Band Hybrid Theory, die sich später in Linkin Park umbenennt. * Die Ärzte veröffentlichen 13. * Pur veröffentlichen Mächtig viel Theater und gehen auf Tour. * Ray of Light von Madonna erscheint. * KISS bringen Psycho Circus heraus. * Comeback von Modern Talking. * Cher veröffentlicht das Album Believe. Siehe auch: Kategorie:Musik 1998 Religion * 11. Januar: Papst Johannes Paul II. verfasst einen Papstbrief zur kirchlichen Schwangerschaftsberatung an die deutschen Bischöfe. * 21. Februar: Papst Johannes Paul II. hat in seinem siebten Konsistorium die bisherige Höchstzahl an Kardinalskreierungen überboten. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat er 159 Kardinäle kreiert (bisherige Höchstzahl: Leo XIII. mit 147 Kardinälen). Unter den neu kreierten Kardinälen waren Christoph Schönborn und Francis George. * 18. Juli – 9. August: 13. Lambeth-Konferenz der Anglikanischen Kirche * 14. September: Mit der Enzyklika Fides et ratio (Glaube und Vernunft) wendet sich Papst Johannes Paul II. an die Bischöfe der katholischen Kirche. Nicht jede Philosophie sei mit dem Christentum vereinbar, lautet eine Botschaft. * 11. Oktober: Papst Johannes Paul II. spricht die im KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau wegen ihrer jüdischen Herkunft getötete Ordensschwester Edith Stein heilig. * 24. Oktober: Lucian Pulvermacher erklärt sich zum Papst Pius XIII. Er ist Oberhaupt der True Catholic Church, einer sedisvakantistischen Religionsgruppe im Norden der USA, und behauptet, der erste rechtmäßige Papst seit dem 40 Jahre zuvor gestorbenen Pius XII. zu sein. Naturereignisse * 26. Februar: Totale Sonnenfinsternis (Kolumbien, Venezuela, Karibik) * 22. August: Ringförmige Sonnenfinsternis in Indonesien und Malaysia Sport mini|130px|Logo der Olympischen Winterspiele 1998 * 7. Februar bis 22. Februar: Olympische Winterspiele in Nagano, Japan. * 1. April: Spanien. Der „Torfall von Madrid“ kurz vor Anpfiff des Champions-League-Spiels zwischen Real Madrid und Borussia Dortmund im Santiago-Bernabéu-Stadion verzögert den Spielbeginn um 70 Minuten. Günther Jauch und Marcel Reif erhalten für ihre Berichterstattung den Bayerischen Fernsehpreis („Ein Tor ist bereits gefallen“). * 2. Mai: Der 1. FC Kaiserslautern wird als erster Aufsteiger der Geschichte Deutscher Fußballmeister der Herren. * 10. Juni bis 12. Juli: Die Mannschaft des Gastgebers Frankreich wird bei der 16. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft durch ein 3:0 in Paris gegen den Titelverteidiger Brasilien zum ersten Mal Weltmeister. * 27. August: Der 1. FFC Frankfurt wird gegründet. * Mika Häkkinen wird zum ersten Mal Formel 1-Weltmeister. Katastrophen * 2. Februar: Eine Douglas DC-9 der Cebu Pacific mit 104 Menschen an Bord prallt gegen einen Berg auf den Philippinen. Niemand überlebt. * 4. Februar: Bei einem Erdbeben der Stärke 6,1 in Tadschikistan und Afghanistan gibt es ca. 2.300 Tote. * 14. Februar: In Japan wird eine schwere Grippewelle gemeldet. Etwa 16.000 Schulen werden vorsichtshalber geschlossen. * 16. Februar: Ein Airbus A300 der China Airlines verfehlt die Landebahn in Taipeh, Taiwan. Insgesamt sterben 203 Menschen. * 24. März: Ein Zyklon vernichtet in Bangladesch mehrere Dörfer. Es gibt über 250 Tote, etwa 3.000 Verletzte. * 4. April: Ein durch starke Regenfälle ausgelöster Erdrutsch im Südwesten des Iran tötet etwa 120 Menschen. * 22. Mai: Ein Erdbeben der Stärke 6,6 in Bolivien fordert 105 Tote. * 30. Mai: Ein Erdbeben der Stärke 6,6 in Tadschikistan und Afghanistan; etwa 4.000 Tote werden gezählt. * 3. Juni: ICE-Unglück von Eschede: Der ICE „Wilhelm Conrad Röntgen“ entgleist aufgrund eines defekten Radreifens bei Eschede und reißt dadurch eine Straßenbrücke ein, 101 Menschen sterben. * 9. Juni: Ein Zyklon im indischen Bundesstaat Gujarat zerstört tausende Gebäude. Ca. 3.000 Tote, 100.000 Obdachlose sind die Folge. * 27. Juni: Ein Erdbeben im Südwesten der Türkei kostet etwa 130 Menschen das Leben. * 17. Juli: Erdbeben der Stärke 7,0 auf Papua-Neuguinea, und die entstanden Tsunamis fordern 2.823 Menschenleben. * Juli bis September: Überschwemmungen am Jangtsekiang in China fordern mehr als 3.000 Tote. * 7. August: Auf die US-Botschaften in Nairobi/Kenia und Daressalam/Tansania werden Terror-Anschläge verübt, die über 200 Menschenleben kosten. * 14. August: Bei einem Erdrutsch im indischen Bundesstaat Uttar Pradesh wird ein ganzes Dorf verschüttet, über 200 Tote sind die Folge. * 2. September: Swissair-Flug 111, eine MD-11, stürzt vor Halifax nach einem Feuer an Bord ins Meer; alle 215 Passagiere und 14 Besatzungsmitglieder kommen ums Leben. * 18. September: 150 der 388 Passagiere verlieren ihr Leben beim Untergang der Princess of the Orient. Die größte in den Philippinen verkehrende Fähre kentert bei starkem Wind und hohem Wellengang nach einem Taifun. * 17. Oktober: Im Nigerdelta sterben bei einer Explosion einer Erdöl-Pipeline rund 1.200 Menschen. * 25. Oktober: Der Holzfrachter Pallas läuft vor Amrum auf Grund und sorgt für die bisher schwerste Ölpest der deutschen Nordseeküste. [[Datei:Hurricane Mitch 1998 oct 26 2028Z.jpg|130px|mini|[[Hurrikan Mitch|Wirbelsturm Mitch]].]] * 30. Oktober: Der [[Hurrikan Mitch|Wirbelsturm Mitch]] fordert in Mittelamerika etwa 11.000 Tote. * 11. Dezember: Surat Thani, Thailand. Ein Airbus A310 der Thai Airways stürzt während des Landeanflugs etwa drei Kilometer vor dem Flughafen ab und explodiert. 101 Menschen sterben, 45 können gerettet werden. Geboren Januar mini|hochkant=0.6|Coco Jones (2012) * 1. Januar: Cihad Ateş, türkischer Fußballspieler * 3. Januar: Patrick Cutrone, italienischer Fußballspieler * 4. Januar: Krystian Bielik, polnischer Fußballspieler * 4. Januar: Colin Dixon, britischer Telemarker * 4. Januar: Jonas Hämmerle, deutscher Kinderschauspieler * 4. Januar: Coco Jones, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 5. Januar: Leonie Schütter, deutsche Basketballspielerin * 6. Januar: Anna Bockhorst, deutsche Fußballtorhüterin * 6. Januar: Luc Ackermann, deutscher Freestyle-Motocross-Fahrer * 6. Januar: Ismail Azzaoui, belgischer Fußballspieler * 8. Januar: Manuel Locatelli, italienischer Fußballspieler * 9. Januar: Kerris Dorsey, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 12. Januar: Victoria Krug, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 12. Januar: Rafik Zekhnini, norwegischer Fußballspieler * 13. Januar: Rogério, brasilianischer Fußballspieler mini|hochkant=0.6|XXXTentacion (2016) * 14. Januar: Nick Romeo Reimann, deutscher Kinderschauspieler * 17. Januar: Luca Schuler, Schweizer Freestyle-Skier * 19. Januar: Lars Rösti, Schweizer Skirennläufer * 23. Januar: XXXTentacion, US-amerikanischer Rapper und Sänger († 2018) * 23. Januar: Viviana Grisafi, deutsche Popsängerin * 24. Januar: Robin Huser, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 26. Januar: Jan Zabystřan, tschechischer Skirennläufer * 27. Januar: Devin Druid, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 27. Januar: Roman Kašiar, tschechischer Fußballspieler * 28. Januar: Electra Mustaine, US-amerikanische Musikerin * 28. Januar: Ariel Winter, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 29. Januar: Jorge Martín, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer * 30. Januar: Malte Karbstein, deutscher Fußballspieler Februar * 1. Februar: Laura Freigang, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 2. Februar: Lena Pauels, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 5. Februar: Jascha Baum, deutscher Schauspieler * 8. Februar: Connor Mills, deutscher Kinderdarsteller * 9. Februar: Marina Kaye, französische Popsängerin * 10. Februar: Aitor Buñuel, spanischer Fußballspieler * 11. Februar: Felix Götze, deutscher Fußballspieler * 12. Februar: River Radamus, US-amerikanischer Skirennläufer * 14. Februar: Jonathan Aberdein, südafrikanischer Automobilrennfahrer * 18. Februar: Simone Lo Faso, italienischer Fußballspieler * 21. Februar: Adrian Frontzek, deutscher Schauspieler * 23. Februar: Tom Hoßbach, deutscher Schauspieler * 25. Februar: Ismaïla Sarr, senegalesischer Fußballspieler * 27. Februar: Kristian Lauvik Gjelstad, norwegischer Telemarker * 28. Februar: Jana und Sophia Münster, deutsche Nachwuchsschauspielerinnen (Zwillingsschwestern) März * 3. März: Jaylen Barron, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. März: Merih Demiral, türkischer Fußballspieler * 5. März: Leif Torbjørn Næsvold, norwegischer Nordischer Kombinierer * 6. März: Leonard Rosemann, deutscher Synchronsprecher * 11. März: Jessie Fleming, kanadische Fußballspielerin * 12. März: Emma Bading, deutsche Schauspielerin * 15. März: Jana Feldkamp, deutsche Fußballspielerin * 18. März: Jamie-Lee Kriewitz, deutsche Popsängerin * 20. März: Vitor Baptista, brasilianischer Automobilrennfahrer * 20. März: Lee Suji, südkoreanische Sängerin * 21. März: Ralf Aron, estnischer Automobilrennfahrer * 21. März: Daniele Neuhaus Turnes, brasilianische Fußballspielerin * 22. März: Alexander Donchenko, deutsch-russischer Schachspieler * 24. März: Vitinho, brasilianischer Fußballspieler * 25. März: Ryan Simpkins, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 26. März: Darja Gruschina, russische Skispringerin * 27. März: Haji Wright, US-amerikanischer Fußballspieler * 31. März: Anna Seidel, deutsche Shorttrackerin April * 5. April: Thomas Laurent, französischer Autorennfahrer * 6. April: Linas Banys, litauischer Biathlet * 6. April: Lily Jackson, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. April: Peyton List, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 8. April: Makana Baku, deutsch-kongolesischer Fußballspieler * 8. April: Ridle Baku, deutsch-kongolesischer Fußballspieler * 9. April: Elle Fanning, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. April: Ashley Ausburn, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 13. April: Sabrina Simader, kenianische Skirennläuferin * 19. April: Patrik Laine, finnischer Eishockeyspieler * 22. April: Marco Ladner, österreichischer Ski-Freestyler * 24. April: Alina Jungklaus, deutsche Schwimmerin * 26. April: Emily Bölk, deutsche Handballspielerin * 26. April: Jan-Krzysztof Duda, polnischer Schachspieler * 29. April: Matěj Kopecký, tschechischer Telemarker * 30. April: Olivia DeJonge, australische Schauspielerin Mai * 2. Mai: Mats Köhlert, deutscher Fußballspieler und Schauspieler * 6. Mai: Claud Adjapong, italienischer Fußballspieler * 7. Mai: Katrin Hirtl-Stanggaßinger, deutsche Skirennläuferin * 7. Mai: Dani Olmo, spanischer Fußballspieler * 8. Mai: Jan Vytrval, tschechischer Nordischer Kombinierer * 9. Mai: Moritz Sanders, deutscher Basketballspieler * 12. Mai: Paul Hartmann, deutscher Schauspieler * 12. Mai: Julia Scheib, österreichische Skirennläuferin * 17. Mai: Annika Loske, deutsche Kanutin * 21. Mai: Aymen Barkok, deutscher Fußballspieler * 29. Mai: Lucía Gil, spanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 29. Mai: Felix Passlack, deutscher Fußballspieler Juni * 2. Juni: Tereza Mihalíková, slowakische Tennisspielerin * 5. Juni: Dave, britischer Rapper * 6. Juni: Bakery Jatta, gambischer Fußballspieler * 15. Juni: Rachel Covey, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 15. Juni: Hachim Mastour, marokkanischer Fußballspieler * 16. Juni: Christoph Frank, deutscher Telemarker * 16. Juni: Lauren Taylor, amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 19. Juni: Atticus Shaffer, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 20. Juni: Philippe Ernzer, luxemburgischer Hobbymeteorologe * 21. Juni: Isabel Atkin, britische Freestyle-Skierin * 24. Juni: Pierre-Luc Dubois, kanadischer Eishockeyspieler * 25. Juni: Kyle Chalmers, australischer Schwimmer * 28. Juni: Nadine Fest, österreichische Skirennläuferin * 30. Juni: Houssem Aouar, französisch-algerischer Fußballspieler Juli mini|hochkant=0.6|Madison Pettis (2010) * 6. Juli: Svea Engel, deutsche Schauspielerin * 8. Juli: Jaden Smith, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 9. Juli: Lindy Ave, deutsche Leichtathletin * 9. Juli: Robert Capron, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 10. Juli: Tiesan-Yesim Atas, deutsche Schauspielerin * 10. Juli: Haley Pullos, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 10. Juli: Alyssa Shafer, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 17. Juli: Riikka Honkanen, finnische Skirennläuferin * 17. Juli: Lilli Schweiger, deutsche Schauspielerin * 22. Juli: Elisa Lohmann, deutsche Volleyballspielerin * 22. Juli: Madison Pettis, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 24. Juli: Tara Fischer, deutsche Schauspielerin * 29. Juli: Michael Augustin, österreichischer Fußballspieler * 29. Juli: Teresa Zurek, deutsche Leichtathletin * 31. Juli: Rico Rodriguez, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler August * 1. August: Amelia Smart, kanadische Skirennläuferin * 6. August: Einar Lurås Oftebro, norwegischer Nordischer Kombinierer * 8. August: Shawn Mendes, kanadischer Sänger * 8. August: Ronan Parke, britischer Sänger * 9. August: Panagiotis Retsos, griechischer Fußballspieler * 17. August: Kristo Ferkic, deutscher Schauspieler * 27. August: Anastassija Sergejewna Silantjewa, russische Skirennläuferin * 25. August: China Anne McClain, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin September mini|hochkant=0.6|Christian Pulisic (2017) * 4. September: Maddi Jane, US-amerikanische Sängerin * 6. September: Michele Perniola, italienischer Sänger * 7. September: Damian Hardung, deutscher Schauspieler * 8. September: Alessio Lorandi, italienischer Rennfahrer * 12. September: Johannes Hallervorden, deutscher Schauspieler * 13. September: Pauline Heßler, deutsche Skispringerin * 18. September: Christian Pulisic, US-amerikanischer Fußballspieler * 19. September: Mehmet Çayan, türkischer Fußballspieler * 21. September: Tadej Pogačar, slowenischer Radrennfahrer * 23. September: Wladyslaw Wyschnewskyj, ukrainischer Snookerspieler * 25. September: Chiara Kerper, österreichische Musikerin Oktober * 1. Oktober: Henry Solf, deutscher Schauspieler * 1. Oktober: Danika Yarosh, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. Oktober: Divine Oladipo, britische Leichtathletin * 5. Oktober: Exequiel Palacios, argentinischer Fußballspieler * 6. Oktober: Mia-Sophie Wellenbrink, deutsche Kindersängerin * 10. Oktober: Fabio Di Giannantonio, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer * 14. Oktober: Nina Kaiser, deutsche Schauspielerin und Sängerin * 16. Oktober: Jan Hörl, österreichischer Skispringer * 22. Oktober: Tobias Krick, deutscher Volleyballspieler * 23. Oktober: Amandla Stenberg, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 28. Oktober: Nolan Gould, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 29. Oktober: Lance Stroll, kanadischer Automobilrennfahrer * 30. Oktober: Tom Lautenschlager, deutscher Automobilrennfahrer * 31. Oktober: Natalie Eilers, kanadische Skispringerin November * 2. November: Vasilije Janjičić, Schweizer Fußballspieler * 4. November: Darcy Rose Byrnes, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 6. November: Marco Tumminello, italienischer Fußballspieler * 7. November: Clemens Leitner, österreichischer Skispringer * 8. November: Leonardo Fernández, uruguayischer Fußballspieler * 12. November: Marco Bezzecchi, italienischer Motorradrennfahrer * 12. November: Adrien Etiévent, französischer Telemarker * 12. November: Fanny Stollár, ungarische Tennisspielerin * 14. November: Sofia Kenin, US-amerikanische Tennisspielerin * 15. November: Ophelia Preller, deutsche Kanutin mini|hochkant=0.6|Kara Hayward (2012) * 17. November: Kara Hayward, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin * 28. November: Lara Krause, österreichische Sängerin und Songwriterin * 28. November: Theo Sillon, französischer Telemarker * 29. November: Julia Huber, österreichische Skispringerin Dezember * 1. Dezember: Frida Sanggaard Nielsen, dänische Ruderin * 2. Dezember: Amber Montana, amerikanische Schauspielerin * 5. Dezember: Nicole Cherry, rumänische Sängerin * 14. Dezember: Lukas Nmecha, deutsch-englischer Fußballspieler * 15. Dezember: Somkiat Chantra, thailändischer Motorradrennfahrer * 16. Dezember: Casey Larson, US-amerikanischer Skispringer mini|hochkant=0.6|Martin Ødegaard (2014) * 17. Dezember: Martin Ødegaard, norwegischer Fußballspieler * 17. Dezember: Anthony Petrifke, deutscher Schauspieler * 18. Dezember: Stephan Ambrosius, deutsch-ghanaischer Fußballspieler * 20. Dezember: Kylian Mbappé, französischer Fußballspieler * 21. Dezember: Luisa Görlich, deutsche Skispringerin * 22. Dezember: Genevieve Hannelius, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Musikerin * 23. Dezember: Andreas Alamommo, finnischer Skispringer * 28. Dezember: Malika Auger-Aliassime, kanadische Tennisspielerin * 28. Dezember: Jared Gilman, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler * 31. Dezember: Gianina Ernst, deutsche Skispringerin Genaues Datum unbekannt * Nojoud Ali, jemenitische Menschenrechtlerin und Autorin * Vincent Borko, deutscher Synchronsprecher * Valeria Eisenbart, deutsche Schauspielerin * Samy Abdel Fattah, deutscher Schauspieler Gestorben Dies ist eine Liste der bedeutendsten Persönlichkeiten, die 1998 verstorben sind. Für eine ausführlichere Liste siehe Nekrolog 1998. Januar * 1. Januar: Gustl Angstmann, deutscher Schriftsteller und Fachbuchautor (* 1947) * 1. Januar: Helen Wills Moody, US-amerikanische Tennisspielerin (* 1905) * 2. Januar: Fred Naumetz, US-amerikanische American-Football-Spieler (* 1922) * 3. Januar: Hans Sion, Kölner Bierbrauer (* 1911) * 5. Januar: Sonny Bono, US-amerikanischer Sänger, Schauspieler und Politiker (* 1935) * 5. Januar: Wilhelm Herz, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer, Motorradweltrekordhalter (1951) (* 1912) * 6. Januar: Thomas Ellwein, deutscher Politologe (* 1927) * 7. Januar: Richard Hamming, amerikanischer Mathematiker (* 1915) * 8. Januar: Rudolf Sigl, Ordinarius und Direktor des Instituts für Astronomische und Physikalische Geodäsie (* 1928) * 11. Januar: Miroslav Raichl, tschechischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1930) * 12. Januar: Libuše Moníková, deutsch schreibende, tschechische Schriftstellerin (* 1945) * 13. Januar: Andrew C. Berry, US-amerikanischer Mathematiker (* 1906) * 15. Januar: Ahmed Oudjani, algerisch-französischer Fußballspieler (* 1937) * 15. Januar: Junior Wells, US-amerikanischer Blues-Musiker (Mundharmonika) (* 1934) * 16. Januar: Hermann Wedekind, Intendant (* 1910) * 17. Januar: Cliffie Stone, US-amerikanischer Country-Musiker, Moderator und Produzent (* 1917) * 19. Januar: Cornelis Kalkman, niederländischer Botaniker (* 1928) * 19. Januar: Carl Perkins, US-amerikanischer Rockabilly-Musiker (* 1932) * 20. Januar: Nino Pirrotta, italienischer Musikwissenschaftler und -pädagoge (* 1908) * 21. Januar: Jack Lord, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1920) * 22. Januar: Clyde Elmer Anderson, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1912) * 22. Januar: Edward Ferdinand Arn, US-amerikanischer Jurist und Politiker (* 1906) * 23. Januar: John Bridges, britischer Autorennfahrer (* 1936) * 23. Januar: Hilla Limann, Präsident von Ghana (* 1934) * 23. Januar: Alfredo Ormando, italienischer Schriftsteller (* 1958) * 25. Januar: Peter Aschenbrenner, österreichischer Alpinist (* 1902) * 25. Januar: Maurice Beerblock, belgischer Schauspieler und Regisseur (* 1930) * 28. Januar: Shōtarō Ishinomori, japanischer Mangaka (* 1938) * 28. Januar: Ernst Klett jr., deutscher Verleger (* 1911) * 30. Januar: Samuel Eilenberg, polnischer Mathematiker (* 1913) Februar mini|hochkant=0.6|Falco (1986) * 1. Februar: Marga Faulstich, deutsche Glaschemikerin (* 1915) * 3. Februar: Fat Pat, US-amerikanischer Rapper (* 1970) * 4. Februar: Paul Schachtschabel, deutscher Bodenkundler (* 1904) * 6. Februar: Falco (bürgerlich Johann *Hans* Hölzel), österreichischer Sänger, Musiker (* 1957) * 6. Februar: Oscar Thiffault, kanadischer Folksänger (* 1912) * 6. Februar: Carl Wilson, US-amerikanischer Musiker (* 1946) * 7. Februar: Gunther Baumann, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1921) * 10. Februar: Pablo Armitano, venezolanischer Trompeter, Militärkapellmeister und Musikpädagoge (* 1924) * 12. Februar: Georges Riquier, französischer Schauspieler (* 1918) * 15. Februar: Martha Gellhorn, US-amerikanische Schriftstellerin und Berichterstatterin (* 1908) * 17. Februar: Nicolas Bouvier, Schweizer Schriftsteller (* 1929) * 17. Februar: Ernst Jünger, deutscher Schriftsteller und Publizist (* 1895) * 19. Februar: Grandpa Jones, US-amerikanischer Country-Musiker (* 1913) * 19. Februar: Charles Martin, britischer Autorennfahrer (* 1913) * 19. Februar: Mancur Olson, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler (* 1932) * 20. Februar: Wolfgang Arnold, österreichischer Schriftsteller (* 1921) * 22. Februar: José María de Areilza, spanischer Diplomat und Politiker (* 1909) * 24. Februar: Gerhard Kienbaum, deutscher Unternehmensberater (* 1919) * 26. Februar: James Algar, US-amerikanischer Zeichentrickfilmer, Drehbuchautor, Filmregisseur und -produzent (* 1912) * 26. Februar: Theodore William Schultz, amerikanischer Ökonom, Nobelpreisträger (* 1902) * 26. Februar: Vico Torriani, Schweizer Sänger, Schauspieler, Showmaster (* 1920) * 27. Februar: George Herbert Hitchings, US-amerikanischer Wissenschaftler und Nobelpreisträger für Medizin (* 1905) * 27. Februar: Alice Rivaz, Schweizer Schriftstellerin (* 1901) * 27. Februar: James Patrick Walsh, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1943) März * 1. März: Walter Zuber Armstrong, US-amerikanischer Musiker, Komponist, Arrangeur und Hochschullehrer (* 1936) * 1. März: Sabina Sesselmann, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1936) * 2. März: Marcus Adeney, kanadischer Cellist, Komponist, Musikpädagoge und Schriftsteller (* 1900) * 4. März: Ossip K. Flechtheim, deutscher Jurist, Politikwissenschaftler und Begründer der Futurologie in Deutschland (* 1909) * 8. März: Peter Nilson, schwedischer Astronom und Romanautor (* 1937) * 8. März: Ray Nitschke, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1936) * 9. März: Ulrich Schamoni, deutscher Filmregisseur und Medienunternehmer (* 1939) * 12. März: Siegfried Seifert, deutscher Zoologe (* 1922) * 13. März: Judge Dread, britischer Reggae- und Ska-Musiker (* 1945) * 13. März: Hans von Ohain, einer der Väter des Strahltriebwerks (* 1911) * 16. März: Eugen Eckert, deutscher Bildhauer und Kunstmaler (* 1911) * 16. März: Wolfgang Grönebaum, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1927) * 17. März: Jacques Savoye, französischer Unternehmer und Autorennfahrer (* 1905) * 18. März: Thomas Mitscherlich, deutscher Filmregisseur und Autor (* 1942) * 19. März: Klaus Havenstein, deutscher Schauspieler, Kabarettist und Moderator (* 1922) * 21. März: Milton Cruz, dominikanischer Pianist (* 1939) * 21. März: Galina Sergejewna Ulanowa, russische Primaballerina (* 1910) * 27. März: Nadija Andrianowa, ukrainische Autorin, Übersetzerin und Esperantistin (* 1921) * 27. März: Ferry Porsche, deutsch-österreichischer Unternehmer (* 1909) * 30. März: Michèle Arnaud, französische Chanson-Sängerin (* 1919) * 31. März: Bella Abzug, US-amerikanische Politikerin und Frauenrechtlerin (* 1920) April mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Pol Pot († 15. April)]] * 3. April: Rob Pilatus, deutscher Sänger (* 1964) * 3. April: Wolf Vostell, deutscher Künstler (* 1932) * 5. April: Cozy Powell, britischer Rockmusiker, Schlagzeuger (* 1947) * 6. April: Edgar Allen Ablowich, US-amerikanischer Hürdenläufer und Sprinter (* 1913) * 6. April: Tammy Wynette, US-amerikanische Country-Sängerin (* 1942) * 8. April: Annemarie Cordes, deutsche Schauspielerin und Synchronsprecherin (* 1918) * 11. April: Francis Durbridge, englischer Schriftsteller (* 1912) * 14. April: Jake Colhouer, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1922) * 15. April: Rose Maddox, US-amerikanische Countrysängerin (* 1925) * 15. April: Pol Pot, kambodschanischer Politiker, „Bruder Nr. 1“ der Roten Khmer (* 1928) * 16. April: Kazimieras Antanavičius, litauischer Ökonom und Politiker (* 1937) * 16. April: Fred Davis, Snookerspieler, 3-maliger Weltmeister (* 1913) * 16. April: Marie-Louise Meilleur, kanadische Altersrekordlerin (* 1880) * 17. April: Linda McCartney, US-amerikanische Musikerin und Ehefrau von Ex-Beatle Paul McCartney (* 1941) * 22. April: Régine Pernoud, französische Mediävistin (* 1909) * 23. April: Konstantinos Karamanlis, griechischer Politiker (* 1907) * 23. April: James Earl Ray, US-amerikanischer Attentäter (* 1928) * 25. April: Christian Mortensen, dänisch-US-amerikanischer Altersrekordhalter (* 1882) * 27. April: Karlhans Paul Abel, deutscher klassischer Philologe (* 1919) * 27. April: Van Linh Nguyen, vietnamesischer Revolutionär und Politiker (* 1915) * 30. April: Roman Maciejewski, polnischer Komponist, Pianist und Dirigent (* 1910) Mai mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Frank Sinatra († 14. Mai)]] * 1. Mai: Eldridge Cleaver, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller und Mitbegründer der Black Panther (* 1935) * 2. Mai: Hideto Matsumoto, Gitarrist und Gründungsmitglied der Band „X-Japan“ (* 1964) * 3. Mai: René Acht, Schweizer Maler und Grafiker (* 1920) * 3. Mai: Raimund Harmstorf, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1939) * 3. Mai: Gerulf Pannach, deutscher Liedermacher und Texter vieler DDR-Rockbands (* 1948) * 3. Mai: Gojko Šušak, kroatischer Verteidigungsminister (* 1945) * 4. Mai: Alois Estermann, 31. Kommandant der Schweizergarde im Vatikan (* 1954) * 4. Mai: Gerhard Jakob, deutscher Weihbischof (* 1933) * 4. Mai: Theodor Oberländer, deutscher Politiker (* 1905) * 5. Mai: Frithjof Schuon, Orientalist und Religionsphilosoph (* 1907) * 6. Mai: Chatichai Choonhavan, zwischen 1988 und 1991 Premierminister von Thailand (* 1920) * 6. Mai: Erich Mende, deutscher Jurist und Politiker (FDP und CDU) (* 1916) * 7. Mai: Allan McLeod Cormack, südafrikanisch-US-amerikanischer Physiker und Nobelpreisträger für Medizin (* 1924) * 7. Mai: Eddie Rabbitt, US-amerikanischer Countrysänger und Songwriter (* 1941) * 8. Mai: Reece Shipley, US-amerikanischer Country-Musiker (* 1921) * 9. Mai: Alice Faye, US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin (* 1915) * 11. Mai: Ernst Heinitz, deutscher Jurist und Rektor der FU Berlin (* 1902) * 11. Mai: Ernst Ising, deutscher Mathematiker und Physiker (* 1900) * 12. Mai: Hermann Lenz, deutscher Schriftsteller (* 1913) * 14. Mai: Frank Sinatra, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Sänger und Entertainer (* 1915) * 14. Mai: Kay Glasson Taylor, australische Schriftstellerin (* 1893) * 19. Mai: Edwin Thomas Astley, britischer Filmkomponist (* 1922) * 22. Mai: John Derek, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Filmregisseur und Kameramann (* 1926) * 29. Mai: Barry Goldwater, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1909) * 30. Mai: Klaus Hashagen, deutscher Komponist (* 1924) * 30. Mai: Greta Kraus, kanadische Pianistin, Cembalistin und Musikpädagogin (* 1907) * 31. Mai: Lotti Huber, deutsche Schauspielerin, Sängerin, Tänzerin (* 1912) * 31. Mai: Stanisław Wisłocki, polnischer Komponist, Dirigent und Musikpädagoge (* 1921) Juni * 1. Juni: Gottfried Dienst, Schweizer Schiedsrichter (* 1919) * 3. Juni: Poul Bundgaard, dänischer Schauspieler und Sänger (* 1922) * 6. Juni: Svend S. Schultz, dänischer Komponist und Dirigent (* 1913) * 8. Juni: Sani Abacha, General und Militärdiktator von Nigeria (* 1943) * 8. Juni: Hanna Lachertowa, polnische Pianistin und Musikpädagogin (* 1910) * 10. Juni: Fernando Germani, italienischer Organist, Komponist und Orgelpädagoge (* 1906) * 11. Juni: Thomas Abernethy, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1903) * 13. Juni: Lúcio Costa, brasilianischer Architekt und Stadtplaner (* 1902) * 13. Juni: Birger Ruud, norwegischer Skispringer (* 1911) * 15. Juni: Hartmut Boockmann, deutscher Historiker (* 1934) * 17. Juni: Joachim Nottke, deutscher Autor, Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1928) * 19. Juni: Alci Sánchez, venezolanischer Sänger (Geburtsjahr unbekannt) * 20. Juni: Ernst Brugger, Schweizer Politiker (* 1914) * 20. Juni: Heinz Ditgens, deutscher Fußballspieler (* 1914) * 20. Juni: Bobby Gimby, kanadischer Bandleader, Trompeter und Songwriter (* 1918) * 21. Juni: Gerhard Gundermann, deutscher Liedermacher (* 1955) * 22. Juni: Klaus Piontek, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1935) * 23. Juni: Per Anders Fogelström, schwedischer Schriftsteller (* 1917) * 23. Juni: Ida Krottendorf, österreichische Schauspielerin (* 1927) * 29. Juni: Horst Jankowski, deutscher Jazzpianist und Bandleader (* 1936) * 29. Juni: Frank Rowlett, US-amerikanischer Mathematiker und Kryptologe (* 1908) Juli * 1. Juli: Francis Ambrière, französischer Schriftsteller und Romanist (* 1907) * 3. Juli: George Lloyd, englischer Komponist (* 1913) * 4. Juli: Peter Monteverdi, Schweizer Autobauer und Vater der Automarke Monteverdi (* 1934) * 5. Juli: Sid Luckman, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler (* 1916) * 6. Juli: Roy Rogers, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1911) * 7. Juli: Ignace Abdo Khalifé, libanesischer Bischof in Australien (* 1914) * 8. Juli: Jacques Normand, kanadischer Sänger und Entertainer (* 1922) * 12. Juli: James Corbitt Morris, US-amerikanischer Songwriter und Musiker (* 1907) * 13. Juli: Watkins Moorman Abbitt, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1908) * 14. Juli: Mark Lasarewitsch Gallai, sowjetischer Testpilot und Ingenieur (* 1914) * 14. Juli: Herman D. Koppel, dänischer Pianist und Komponist (* 1908) * 14. Juli: Karl Schirdewan, Politiker der DDR (* 1907) * 15. Juli: Karl-Heinz Hiersemann, deutscher Politiker (* 1944) * 22. Juli: Hermann Prey, deutscher Bariton (* 1929) * 22. Juli: Antonio Saura, spanischer Maler (* 1930) * 23. Juli: Jan Beenakker, niederländischer Physiker (* 1926) * 23. Juli: Djibril Diop Mambéty, senegalesischer Schauspieler (* 1945) * 24. Juli: Augustin Augustinović, kroatischer Ordenspriester, Missionar und Schriftsteller (* 1917) * 25. Juli: Ludwig Acker, deutscher Chemiker und Lebensmittelchemiker (* 1913) * 25. Juli: Tal Farlow, US-amerikanischer Jazz-Gitarrist (* 1921) * 28. Juli: William McChesney Martin, US-amerikanischer Notenbankchef (* 1906) * 28. Juli: Consalvo Sanesi, italienischer Formel-1-Rennfahrer (* 1911) August mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Todor Schiwkow († 5. August)]] * 1. August: Len Duncan, US-amerikanischer Autorennfahrer (* 1911) * 2. August: Mapy Cortés, puerto-ricanische Schauspielerin (* 1910) * 2. August: Arnold Verhoeven, deutscher Politiker (* 1905) * 3. August: Alfred Schnittke, deutsch-russischer Komponist und Pianist (* 1934) * 4. August: Juri Artjuchin, sowjetischer Luftwaffenoffizier und Kosmonaut (* 1930) * 4. August: Carmen Delia Dipiní, puerto-ricanische Sängerin (* 1927) * 5. August: Bernhard Achterberg, deutscher Psychologe, Psychotherapeut und Hochschullehrer (* 1945) * 5. August: Todor Schiwkow, bulgarischer kommunistischer Politiker (* 1911) * 6. August: Leo Aario, finnischer Geograph und Geologe (* 1906) * 6. August: André Weil, französischer Mathematiker (* 1906) * 7. August: Víctor Cruz, kubanischer Sänger, Bassist und Komponist; Pionier kubanischer und lateinamerikanischer Musik in Deutschland (* 1908) * 8. August: László Szabó, ungarischer Schachspieler (* 1917) * 11. August: Caro Lamoureux, kanadische Sängerin (* 1904) * 12. August: Ida Krehm, kanadische Pianistin, Dirigentin und Musikpädagogin (* 1912) * 13. August: Alfred Abegg, Schweizer Politiker (* 1914) * 13. August: Julien Green, französischer Schriftsteller (* 1900) * 13. August: Franz Ott, deutscher Politiker (* 1910) * 14. August: Hans-Joachim Kulenkampff, deutscher Schauspieler und Fernsehmoderator (* 1921) * 14. August: August Seeling, Oberbürgermeister von Duisburg (* 1906) * 16. August: Einar Heimisson, isländischer Schriftsteller (* 1966) * 18. August: Annemarie in der Au, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1924) * 19. August: Hellmut Andics, österreichischer Journalist und Autor (* 1922) * 19. August: Wassili Alexandrowitsch Archipow, sowjetischer Marineoffizier (* 1926) * 21. August: Alfons Fleischmann, deutscher Theologe und Universitätsprofessor (* 1907) * 21. August: Norman Symonds, kanadischer Komponist, Klarinettist, Saxophonist und Bandleader (* 1920) * 24. August: E. G. Marshall, US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1914) * 26. August: Tamura Ryūichi, japanischer Lyriker (* 1923) * 31. August: Pierre Durand, französischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1935) September * 1. September: Franz Scholz, Priester und Theologe (* 1909) * 1. September: Theo Schuster, deutscher Schachmeister und Schachjournalist (* 1911) * 2. September: Allen Drury, US-amerikanischer Journalist und Schriftsteller (* 1918) * 2. September: Charles A. Ferguson, US-amerikanischer Sprachwissenschaftler (* 1921) * 3. September: Wilhelm Traub, deutscher Politiker (* 1914) * 4. September: Inge Aicher-Scholl, Kulturschaffende und Schriftstellerin; Schwester der Geschwister Scholl (* 1917) * 4. September: Hans Brenner, österreichischer Schauspieler (* 1938) * 5. September: Leo Penn, US-amerikanischer Filmregisseur, Drehbuchautor und Filmproduzent (* 1921) * 5. September: Hotta Yoshie, japanischer Schriftsteller (* 1918) * 6. September: Akira Kurosawa, japanischer Regisseur (* 1910) * 8. September: Leonid Kinskey, russisch-US-amerikanischer Schauspieler (* 1903) * 9. September: Lucio Battisti, italienischer Sänger (*1943) * 9. September: Heinz Haffter, Schweizer klassischer Philologe (* 1905) mini|hochkant=0.6|[[Yang Shangkun, Foto aus den 1940er Jahren]] * 12. September: Kurt Wölfflin, österreichischer Schriftsteller (* 1934) * 13. September: Alois Grillmeier, katholischer Theologe, Geistlicher (SJ) und Kardinal (* 1910) * 14. September: Laten Johnny Adams, US-amerikanischer Blues-Sänger (* 1932) * 14. September: Fred Korth, US-amerikanischer Jurist und Politiker (* 1909) * 14. September: Yang Shangkun, Präsident der VR China (* 1907) * 16. September: Heinrich Appelt, österreichischer Historiker und Diplomatiker (* 1910) * 17. September: Gustav Nezval, tschechischer Schauspieler (* 1907) * 18. September: Kurt Hager, Mitglied des Zentralkomitees und des Politbüros des ZK der SED (* 1912) * 19. September: Patricia Hayes, britische Komikerin und Schauspielerin (* 1909) hochkant=0.6|mini|[[Florence Griffith-Joyner.]] * 21. September: Florence Griffith-Joyner, US-amerikanische Leichtathletin und Olympiasiegerin (* 1959) * 26. September: Betty Carter, US-amerikanische Jazzsängerin (* 1929) * 29. September: Mario Cavagnaro, peruanischer Singer-Songwriter (* 1926) Oktober * 1. Oktober: Pauline Julien, kanadische Sängerin und Schauspielerin (* 1928) * 2. Oktober: Gene Autry, US-amerikanischer Country-Sänger und Schauspieler (* 1907) * 2. Oktober: Dondi, US-amerikanischer Graffitikünstler (* 1961) * 4. Oktober: Jean-Pascal Delamuraz, Schweizer Politiker (* 1936) * 4. Oktober: Tony Shelly, neuseeländischer Autorennfahrer (* 1937) * 5. Oktober: Jacques Abram, US-amerikanischer Pianist und Musikpädagoge (* 1915) * 6. Oktober: Alexander Gray, kanadischer Sänger und Musikpädagoge (* 1929) * 7. Oktober: Arnold Jacobs, US-amerikanischer Musiker (* 1915) * 10. Oktober: Clark M. Clifford, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1906) * 12. Oktober: Jürgen Walther Ludwig Aschoff, deutscher Biologe und Verhaltensphysiologe (* 1913) * 12. Oktober: Jan Corazolla, deutscher Dirigent und Cellist (* 1931) * 12. Oktober: Bernhard Minetti, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1905) * 15. Oktober: Rolf Agop, deutscher Dirigent und Hochschullehrer (* 1908) * 16. Oktober: Jonathan Postel, Internet-Pionier (* 1943) * 17. Oktober: Antonio Agri, argentinischer Tangoviolinist (* 1932) * 17. Oktober: Joan Hickson, britische Schauspielerin (* 1906) * 18. Oktober: Erhard Theodor Astler, deutscher Maler, Grafiker und Zeichner (* 1914) * 20. Oktober: Gerhard Jahn, deutscher Politiker (* 1927) * 20. Oktober: Franz Tumler, österreichischer Schriftsteller (* 1912) * 21. Oktober: Walter Schmiele, deutscher freier Schriftsteller und Übersetzer (* 1909) * 22. Oktober: Eric Ambler, britischer Schriftsteller (* 1909) * 25. Oktober: Heinz Maegerlein, Sportjournalist (* 1911) * 28. Oktober: Ted Hughes, englischer Schriftsteller (* 1930) * 29. Oktober: Anthony J. Celebrezze, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1910) * 30. Oktober: Bulldog Turner, US-amerikanischer American-Football-Spieler und -Trainer (* 1919) November * 4. November: Walter Bargatzky, Staatssekretär und Präsident des deutschen Roten Kreuzes (* 1910) * 5. November: Anna Henkel-Grönemeyer, deutsche Schauspielerin (* 1953) * 6. November: Mohammed Taki Abdoulkarim, Präsident der Komoren (* 1936) * 6. November: Niklas Luhmann, deutscher Soziologe (* 1927) * 6. November: Elias Nijmé, syrischer Erzbischof (* 1920) * 8. November: Jean Marais, französischer Schauspieler (* 1913) * 9. November: Roman Cycowski, Mitglied der Comedian Harmonists (* 1901) * 11. November: Frank Brimsek, US-amerikanischer Eishockeyspieler (* 1913) * 12. November: Gwendolyn Koldofsky, kanadische Pianistin und Musikpädagogin (* 1906) * 19. November: Earl Kim, US-amerikanischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1920) * 19. November: Rudolf Rumetsch, deutscher Verwaltungsjurist, Landrat und Ministerialbeamter (* 1921) * 21. November: Tadeusz Paciorkiewicz, polnischer Komponist und Musikpädagoge (* 1916) * 21. November: Peter Suter, Schweizer Architekt (* 1914) * 22. November: Rolando Laserie, kubanischer Sänger (* 1923) * 23. November: Ingeborg Feustel, deutsche Schriftstellerin (* 1926) * 24. November: Hans Otto Bäumer, deutscher Politiker (* 1926) * 25. November: Erich Eyermann, deutscher Jurist (* 1906) * 25. November: Nelson Goodman, US-amerikanischer Philosoph (* 1906) * 28. November: Hemaiag Bedros XVII. Guedikian, Patriarch von Kilikien (* 1905) * 28. November: Hans Mohl, deutscher Fernsehjournalist (* 1928) * 29. November: Maurice Gatsonides, niederländischer Autorennfahrer und Unternehmer (* 1911) Dezember mini|hochkant=0.6|Lawton Chiles * 1. Dezember: Bertil Nordahl, schwedischer Fußballspieler (* 1917) * 3. Dezember: Paolo Enrico Arias, italienischer Klassischer Archäologe (* 1907) * 3. Dezember: Graham Townsend, kanadischer Fiddler, Mandolinist, Pianist und Komponist (* 1942) * 6. Dezember: César Baldaccini, französischer Bildhauer und Plastiker (* 1921) * 6. Dezember: Georges Borgeaud, schweizerischer Schriftsteller und Preisträger Prix Renaudot 1974 (* 1914) * 6. Dezember: Max Eckard, deutscher Schauspieler (* 1914) * 7. Dezember: John Addison, britischer Komponist (* 1920) * 7. Dezember: Paul Tholey, deutscher Psychologe (* 1937) * 9. Dezember: Klaus Matthiesen, deutscher Politiker (* 1941) * 11. Dezember: Chucho Sanoja, venezolanischer Komponist, Arrangeur, Orchesterleiter und Pianist (* 1926) * 11. Dezember: Anton Stankowski, deutscher Grafiker (* 1906) * 11. Dezember: Max Streibl, bayerischer Politiker (* 1932) * 12. Dezember: Lawton Chiles, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1930) * 12. Dezember: Mo Udall, US-amerikanischer Politiker (* 1922) * 15. Dezember: Friedrich Jahn, österreichischer Gastronom und Gründer der Wienerwald-Kette (* 1923) * 16. Dezember: Clay Blair, US-amerikanischer Historiker und Sachbuchautor (* 1925) * 16. Dezember: William Gaddis, US-amerikanischer Schriftsteller (* 1922) * 16. Dezember: Jean de Montrémy, französischer Autorennfahrer und Rennwagenkonstrukteur (* 1913) * 22. Dezember: Eric Alfons Arnlind, schwedischer Schachspieler (* 1922) * 24. Dezember: Syl Apps, kanadischer Eishockeyspieler (* 1915) * 27. Dezember: Ricardo Tormo, spanischer Motorradrennfahrer (* 1952) * 28. Dezember: Werner Müller, deutscher Autor, Komponist, Dirigent und Orchesterleiter (* 1920) * 31. Dezember: Ernst Ferber, deutscher General (* 1914) * Dezember: Paul Apak Angilirq, kanadischer Drehbuchautor und Filmproduzent (* 1954) Datum unbekannt * Klaus Abramowsky, deutscher Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher (* 1933) * Meir Agassi, israelischer Autor und Dichter (* 1947) * Herbert Agricola, deutscher Maler, Grafiker und Plakatkünstler (* 1912) * Quirin Amper Jr., deutscher Komponist (* 1935) * Fritz Arend, deutscher Maler, Glasmaler und Bildwirker (* 1937) * Walter William Hector Ash, britischer Konteradmiral (* 1906) * Philippe Alexandre Autexier, französischer Musikwissenschaftler (* 1954) * Abderrahmane Boubekeur, algerisch-französischer Fußballspieler und -trainer (* 1931) * Tom Bullus, britischer Motorradrennfahrer (* 1907) * Hal Evans, englischer Komponist, Arrangeur, Pianist und Dirigent (* 1906) * Hein Thorn Prikker, deutscher Motorradrennfahrer (* 1911) * Edmund Sundhoff, deutscher Wirtschaftswissenschaftler (* 1912) Nobelpreise * Physik: Robert B. Laughlin, Horst L. Störmer und Daniel C. Tsui * Chemie: Walter Kohn und John A. Pople * Medizin: Robert F. Furchgott, Louis J. Ignarro und Ferid Murad * Literatur: José Saramago * Friedensnobelpreis: John Hume und David Trimble * Wirtschaftswissenschaft: Amartya Sen Sonstiges * Der erste Freifallturm kommt als Fahrgeschäft in Deutschland auf die Volksfeste und auch das erste Mal auf das Münchener Oktoberfest. * Die Anzahl der Mobilfunk-Telefon-Benutzer steigt in Deutschland sprunghaft an. * Nokia bringt mit dem Modell „5110“ eines der bis heute erfolgreichsten Handymodelle überhaupt auf den Markt. * Internet-Cafés eröffnen allerorts in Deutschland und ermöglichen jedermann den Zugang zum immer größer werdenden World Wide Web. Weblinks * Jahresrückblick von tagesschau.de * Jahreschronik vom Haus der Geschichte der BRD Fußnoten